Do the TANGO
by StarXxX
Summary: It always takes two people to do the TANGO. Read and find out how Miyu and Kanata handle the TANGO. Read and review...


**Do the TANGO  
**

_By StarXxX_

_Hieomachi is a very beautiful town but it faces a problem – a rich man torturing them to hell. The rich man is Nozumo Hagariko. He bullies the poor and earns lot of money. He also has a friend of his age – Kanata Saionji who on the other hand is a calm, silent and docile man. He is a famous author…._

Sorry to portray Nozumo as a bad boy but later he'll change

It was a sunny afternoon.

"Kanata are you coming they should be arriving any moment!" Housho said excited.

"Yes father, I will be there in a minute." Kanata replied calmly. He knew his father was looking forward to the arrival of his old friend Christopher Hanakomichi. Mr. Hanakomichi lived with his wife and daughter in France, but now that his daughter Christine had finished college they were moving to Hieomachi.

An hour later a car approached the temple. The passengers where welcomed by the whole Saionji family i.e. Kanata and his father.

"Mr. Hanakomichi, how nice to see you my friend!" Saionji Housho said while he patted his friend on the back. "I'm sure you remember my son Kanata."

"Of course I do, hello Kanata." Mr. Hanakomichi said.

"Hello." Kanata replied. Kanata had visited Mr. Hanakomichi and his family several times while he was studying in France. He remembered the lovely Christine; she studied at the same university. When she stepped out of the car he immediately recognized her, she had become even more beautiful. He took her hand and placed a gentleman's kiss on the back of her hand.

"Kanata it's good to see you, isn't it nice that we're going to be neighbors?" she said, her eyes beaming with joy. You wouldn't believe a woman who had spent the last hours in a car would look that lively.

"Oh my, you've become a real woman." Housho stated "the last time I saw you; you were just a little girl." "Do you have a suitor?" Housho asked bluntly. Kanata coughed, his father was impossible; he was always looking for a suitable wife for him.

"No I'm not yet engaged." Christine replied, she didn't seem to mind the priest's personal question. "Maybe you will finally find a nice husband here." her father Mr. Hanakomichi suggested. "Oh Papa you know I wanted to get my college degree before I get married." Kanata smiled she was an independent woman no wonder they used to be good friends, in many ways she reminded him of Miyu. But of course he only felt friendly feelings towards Christine and just the sight of Miyu could set his whole body on fire.

"Well there are a lot of nice men in the city." Saionji Housho said while looking at Kanata Maybe Kanata would make her ideal husband! He thought to himself. "We can throw a welcome party for you, so you can meet al the city's citizens, and all the eligible bachelors." Saionji Housho suggested.

"That's not necessary, I would rather prefer to meet the people by going to the city or visit the farmers. I don't want you to do something special for me." Christine replied.

"Well you can accompany me tomorrow, I'm going to the city it's market day, so you will be able to meet a lot of people." Kanata said.

"That's an excellent idea, I would love to go!" Christine exclaimed.

"Well that's settled then, we will leave you to get freshened up, I'm sure you must be tired." Saionji Housho said. "Yes we will see you tomorrow then." Mr. Hanakomichi said. They said goodbye.

The next day as promised Kanata showed Christine the city. He introduced her to some good citizens and other young men. Then they went to Miyu's House. Miyu smiled when she saw her best friend enter. But her smile disappeared when he introduced her to the gorgeous Christine. She forced a "nice to meet you" and excused herself to work.

"She didn't seem to like me very much." Christine said to Kanata.

"She is very busy young lady, usually she is very kind and friendly, and she is one of my closest friends." Kanata replied.

"Ah that might explain her reaction, are you sure you're just friends?" Christine asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Miyu would never be interested in me romantically; she is involved with somebody else." Kanata said a little bit disappointed.

"Ah I see" Christine replied, but her female intuition could sense that Miyu was acting like a jealous teenager.

Miyu was having a bad day; she had an awful dream last night. She dreamt that Kanata just left the city. Then her goodbye to him went wrong as she didn't know what to say to him and felt very uncomfortable around him. And then Kanata began to talk over and over about Christine's beauty. She never thought it would be possible but Kanata bored her to death. She was glad when she woke up. It had just been a dream. But now that she had seen Kanata and Christine together she wondered what it would be like to have a normal boyfriend. Someone like Kanata, with him she could talk easily about any subject. Kanata was the one who knew her the best. It would be nice because she feels very comfortable around Kanata. She smiled what at was she thinking. This was ridiculous… since when was she thinking of Kanata as a possible suitor. This was all because of a stupid dream but she couldn't stop wondering how it would be like if she got to be Kanata's lady. She was afraid that he might be a stranger to her. How well did she really know that best friend of hers? She knew he was a good man that he would sacrifice everything for his friends but what else did she have in common with him? They hardly had the time to have a real conversation, he could only pay her some swift visits and they usually smile more then talked. She blushed as she remembered his sweet smiles… But smiles isn't everything she thought, conversation is important as well. Would she be able to talk with him as easily as Christine's does?

Kanata was introducing Christine to some friends when the Nozumo walked towards them: "Hey man, Kanata, who is that lovely lady?"

"This is Christine Hanakomichi she just moved in from France." Kanata introduced her.

"Allow me to introduce myself . I'm Nozumo Hagariko, a good friend of this charming Kanata." He proudly announced and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hagariko" Christine replied. "Nozumo please." Nozumo humbly told her. "All right Nozumo have a good day." Christine said.

Nozumo smiled, finally a woman with his class had moved to this stupid city. He decided it was a good time for a big fiesta. He would organize a fiesta like in France, with music and dance. Yes he would make sure that Christine would feel at home. "Mr. Shikada, I have an important assignment for you!" ( In my story, Mr. Shikada is Nozumo's butler and not Christine's)

Fiesta means an elaborate party, outdoors

Soon posters were posted in the entire city and the citizens where glad as it announced the first annual Hieomachi fiesta. The fiesta was the main subject that the citizens discussed. Christine was one of those citizens. Nozumo entered Christine's house and he immediately walked towards Christine. "Hello Christine, I was wondering if you would like to dance the opening dance at the fiesta?"

"I would love to, I know the perfect dance: the tango." Christine said excited. "Yes the Tango is a good dance" Nozumo said, so then you'll do me the honour of dancing the opening dance as my dance partner?" He asked expectantly. Christine face darkened, she had an excellent dance partner in mind and it wasn't that cocky Nozumo: "mm I actually thought Kanata could be my dance partner, we used to take dance lessons together at the university." She explained.

Kanata who was drinking lemonade at the bar had overheard the whole conversation. He remembered that his teacher at collage had recommended him to take dance lessons. He said he would benefit from the body moving that Tango requires. Literature is not only working with your mind, your legs and whole body posture is equally important.

Kanata walked to Christine and Nozumo. "Hey Nozumo, I hear you're throwing a large fiesta." He said. "Yes I am and we're going to dance the Tango, you know I'm an excellent dancer." Nozumo lied he didn't know how to dance a tango, but if Kanata could dance it how hard could it be?

"If Nozumo says he knows the tango you should give him a chance Christine." Kanata said while suppressing a smile, he knew Nozumo couldn't dance.

"Oh alright." Christine said. "Let's practice: Assume the abrazo1." Nozumo gently took her in his arms. So far everything was going well. "We will begin with the barrida2 followed by caminar3 and end with an enganche4." Christine continued. Small perspiration drops started to show on the Nozumo's forehead, he didn't know any of these dance terms. But he would never admit that he couldn't dance so instead he said. "On second thought the tango is a much too simple dance for such an excellent dancer as myself. I will leave this to Kanata."

And with that said he left Christine's house. As soon as Nozumo was out of sight Kanata and Christine started to laugh uncontrollably.

Miyu saw the two reunited friends laughing, normally she was the one with whom Kanata would laugh. She felt a little left out. She walked up to the laughing couple and with her hands on her hips she asked: "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it seems Kanata and I are going to dance the Tango." Christine said. "We better practice a bit at the temple it's been a long time." Kanata suggested. And the two of them left a disturbed Miyu.

_**Two weeks later**_

It was the day of the fiesta. Kanata and Christine had practiced several times and they quickly mastered the dance steps. Christine had made a special dress, so she could move her legs more freely. Nozumo had ordered to build a stage in the middle of the city. The whole city was gathered around the stage and was waiting impatiently while Nozumo announced the start of the first annual Hieomachi Fiesta. Finally his long speech came to an end and after a short applause the crowd went silent: Kanata and Christine stood on the stage in starting position. The small orchestra started to play a sensuous Tango tune. The crowd was mesmerized with the magic they saw on stage. They executed complex leg movements and moved very fluently. Kanata and Christine danced as real tanguero and tanguera. Miyu couldn't keep her eyes of Kanata. He seemed so confident and sensual at the same time. Only the sight of him dancing made her weak in the knees.

When the dance came to an end, the couple received a standing ovation. Nozumo came on stage and declared the dance floor open for everyone. He immediately asked Christine for the first dance. Kanata went of stage, he was congratulated by several friends and well wisher for his excellent performance.

Kanata went to fetch something to drink when he almost bumped into Miyu: "Oh excuse me Miyu." he quickly apologized. "It's nothing,… You were very impressive." she said. "Well thank you." Kanata replied a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to Miyu complimenting him.

Miyu bit her lip nervously: "Kanata I was wondering if you could teach me to dance the tango?" "I don't think that's a good idea." Kanata replied, "The tango is a passionate, intimate dance between, two people. It's all about attraction and teasing." He explained. "So you don't find me attractive enough?!" Miyu asked insulted.

"No that's not what I meant at all." Kanata replied quickly. "It's just that the tango is more like a courtship dance, it wouldn't be proper if I dance with you, since you are all ready in a relationship." He knew it was a lame excuse but he didn't trust himself to dance the tango with Miyu. He wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for her.

Miyu wasn't buying his excuse: "You're just saying that to calm me Kanata Saionji, just admit it you find me unattractive, you prefer to dance with Christine." She quickly turned around, so Kanata couldn't see the tears that welled up in her eyes and left to the dancing floor. She grabbed the first available dance partner and started to dance seductively: She would show Kanata that she could dance passionate too!

Since so many people wanted to learn the tango Kanata and Christine were going to give dancing lessons at the temple.

Santa was enjoying his day sleeping when a loud "Santa!" awoke him. He immediately ran to the Nozumo's room and presented himself. "Koruso, is Saionji teaching the Tango?" Nozumo asked.

Santa is the informer of Nozumo. Well its my story so sorry to the Santa lovers

"Yes Sir." Santa replied, he hoped that Nozumo wasn't against the dance lessons; Kanata was a good friend of him.

"Ah excellent" Nozumo said, "You must go undercover". "Undercover Sir?" Santa asked.

"Yes imbecile don't I speak English; UNDERCOVER, that means you must pretend to be a student and report everything that's being taught there. I must make sure that there's nothing improper going on during those dance lessons!" The Nozumo lied, he knew that his docile friend would never let anything improper happen in his father's temple, but he wanted to learn the tango steps so he could dance with Christine the way Kanata danced.

So the next day among a lot of eager dance students stood a slightly uncomfortable Santa Koruso. A lot of the students were married couples but there were also a few singles. Miyu was the only one who didn't bring her partner ( Kanata was the only man she allowed to touch her) so she was teamed up with Santa Koruso.

Kanata started the lesson by giving some theory about tango dancing: "In tango dancing, the feet of the dancer are not bound to a schematic designed plan. The dancer is free to decide what he will do on the music he hears. It means that the concept of leading and following in tango is radically different then in predictable dances. The lady follows by "feeling" her partner's chest-changes. The more the other is sensitive towards you, the more the experience will be intensified."

"Okay we will start teaching you some basic steps." Christine said, "Hold your partner gently in an intimate embrace: the abrazo."

Kanata and Christine demonstrated each step and then the couples would imitate them. When a dancer would make a huge mistake Kanata took his place to show him the correct steps. Miyu learnt the steps quickly, but Santa was having more difficulty. Miyu was happy she had such a bad dance partner, Kanata must surely intervene and dance with her to show the good Santa what he did wrong. But to her disappointment Kanata didn't dance with her. Santa was glad when Kanata announced a break and offered some snacks and refreshments.

The next morning Nozumo was reading Santa's report: "Tango: very difficult, sore toes, delicious food, Bread made with a teaspoon of ground cinnamon, Dumplings, rice balls and chocolates brought by Miyu!" "Santa!" Nozumo yelled.

"Yes Sir" he replied "Have you read my report?" he asked expectantly. "If you call cooking recipes a report, then yes I've read it. I'm taking you off this case!" Nozumo replied angrily. It's always the same around here, if you want to have something done well; you have to do it yourself!

So the second dance lesson, Nozumo replaced Santa. "Hello Nozumo, how nice of you to join us, now the students will see how are real tanguero dances" Christine greeted him.

"Oh but I'm not here to demonstrate my excellent dance talent, I'm here to support my friends who find it hard to master this dance, so I will sometimes make mistakes on purpose, then they will see I'm only human too." Nozumo lied.

"That's very kind of you Nozumo." Christine said although she knew it was a lame excuse, why couldn't he admit that he couldn't dance, …

Miyu's face darkened when she saw who was going to be her new dance partner. Maybe Kanata would show some compassion and save her from Nozumo and dance with her, yes that might work, Kanata was her friend after all. So when Nozumo bumped into her for the umpteenth time her eyes hopefully sought her best friend. But Kanata seemed too busy with another couple to notice her distress.

She was completely caught of guard when Nozumo moved closer to whisper something in her ear: "I would like to dance with Christine, so could you dance a bit clumsily?" He asked her.

What was it with the men (if Nozumo was counted as a man) of this city, they all seemed in love with Christine, but she decided she would help him out. A mischievous grin appeared on her lips and she executed her skirt very energetically and made sure she kicked Nozumo hard on the shins. Nozumo cried out in pain.

Christine had witnessed the whole scene: "Miyu that's the first time I've seen you make such a mistake, I will show you how you do a correct dance." And she took Miyu's place. Christine danced with Nozumo for about 10 seconds but he walked around the rest of the day with dreamy eyes.

After the dance lesson Nozumo asked Christine: "I would like to ask permission to court you, as you know I'm a very affluent and powerful man, people respect me. You would become the wife of the most influential man of the city."

"Power and wealth don't matter to me, and the citizens don't respect you, they fear you; that's a big difference! I prefer a nice, gentle man with a good heart like Kanata. Don't ask permission to court me until you have changed into a better man, worthy of my love, Nozumo." Christine left Nozumo.

Normally he would never let a woman talk to him that way, but somehow Christine could say anything to him, he was in love with her. No I can't be in love he thought to himself. Love is for the weak.

All the dance students had left the temple except for Miyu. Saionji Housho had invited her for dinner. The old man had sensed that something was going on between this beautiful lady and his son. It seemed like they were having a little quarrel. So he decided it was time for peace meal.

Dinner went well, they chatted about the daily events and when Miyu was waiting in the living room for the car her dad had sent to bring her home she was rehearsing her dance steps, when she heard a voice say: "You're getting pretty good, but you do know it takes two to tango." It was Kanata! She nervously turned around to face him. He extended his hand towards her and finally asked her for a dance!

Although Miyu didn't know as many steps as Christine she sensed every movement of Kanata and responded. And what Kanata would never dare to say to Miyu in words his body language told her loud and clearly. Through her movements Miyu expressed emotions she didn't even know she possessed. Their dance was pure chemistry. Kanata dipped Miyu over his knee, they eyes locked and their lips drew closer.

They were just about to kiss when they heard Saionji Housho clear his throat loudly: "I see you two have reconciled."

"We were just dancing." Kanata explained, "I will escort Miyu home."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Yuu has sent a car to drive her home." The look of the priest didn't leave room for argument.

"Goodnight Saionji Housho, thank you for the wonderful dinner." Miyu said.

"Goodnight my dear, may I have a word with you privately?" Housho asked.

"Of course you can." She replied nervously.

Kanata got the hint and left the room after wishing her goodnight.

"Miyu my dear, I have always treated you as a daughter." Housho began.

"Yes and I'm very grateful that you consider me part of your family." Miyu replied truly touched.

"I have seen you look at Kanata differently the last weeks, I was wondering if you have some kind of feelings for him deeper than merely friendship?" he directly asked.

Miyu grew uncomfortable: "I don't know how I feel anymore, it seems I'm falling in love with Kanata but he is in love with Christine and that Kanata thinks that I am in love with any other man, I think I'm loosing my mind."

Saionji Housho placed a reassuring hand on the distressed woman's shoulder: "Miyu you know nothing would make me happier if you decided to become my daughter-in-law. Take your time to decide, but I'm afraid you have to tell whatever is in your mind to Kanata. If I can give you a word of advice: listen to your heart."

"I will, thank you Saionji Housho" Miyu said. An hour later Miyu was tossing and turning in her bed. How could she confess to her best friend that she actually wanted more than friendship. All this thinking was making her head dizzy. Exhausted she finally fell into a troubled sleep.

Miyu had the same nightmare she had a few weeks ago. But this time she had a beautiful dream as well. She dreamt that she and Kanata were a couple, they kissed and did much more. It seemed that the feel of his muscular body while dancing the tango with him had triggered her imagination. When she woke up everything was clear to her: she had discovered she harbored a lot of passion for Kanata, but the love she felt for Kanata was much stronger. They have known each other from childhood. They knew each other inside out. Kanata was always there for her, whenever she had a problem she would confide in him. She realized she had taken him for granted too long. But now that she had discovered that she was in love with him, this was all going to change. She only hoped he felt the same about her.

She wanted to immediately go to the Saionji temple and tell Kanata about her feelings. But there was one problem – Kanata's feelings for Christine, she wasn't sure about those. Nozumo on the other end was behaving strangely well. He even gave his men the assignment to build house for the poor. Luckily for Miyu, Kanata didn't come to her house that day. She wouldn't know how to behave.

Miyu was in her bedroom when she had those bleeding thoughts once again.

_What if Kanata really loves Christine…_

_What if they have already had had kissed??._

Miyu's world crashed thinking of the love of her life loving somebody else. Lots of tears dripped along Miyu's cheek.

Kanata, on the other end was heartbroken too, he couldn't think clearly anymore so he went to a fine bar and got drunk. He walked aimlessly around the city, and when he finally arrived at the porch early in the morning, where he and Miyu had countless conversations. He was heartbroken because his father told him else about his and Miyu's talk. He told Kanata that Miyu would never expect him as her husband. He just got under the covers in his room.

Miyu got up early the next morning and drove to the Saionji temple.

Saionji Housho answered the door: "Miyu my dear what a pleasant surprise!"

"Can I speak with Kanata?" she asked.

"I'm afraid he is not feeling very well, he is still in his bed, he didn't even eat breakfast." The mischievous old man replied.

"I'll just pay him a quick visit if that's alright with you?" she asked.

"Of course" he hoped that maybe Miyu had chosen his son, so he would allow her to visit his son in his bedroom just this once.

Miyu smiled and quickly went to Kanata's room. She knocked on the door.

Kanata wanted to open the door when he realized he was still in clothes that had signs showing he had been drunk the last night. So he quickly took off his shirt and threw it under the bed. "Come in" he replied. He didn't want to see Miyu as he was still hurt and drunk, but he couldn't be impolite she was his friend after all. She was probably here to tell him about her lover.

Apparently Miyu didn't like people who got drunk

"Good morning Kanata I hear you're not feeling to well?", she asked concerned and lay a hand on his forehead to check for fever.

"No I'm feeling a bit of." He replied, just the touch of her hand on his head made him light headed. "Maybe it's better if you come back later." he told her, he didn't know how much longer he could stand her presence.

"All right then." she said disappointed and left to the door.

He could hear the disappointment clearly in her voice so he sat up and said: "Wait, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

She turned around to face him her eyes drifted to his bare torso for a little longer than proper. She just blurted it out: "I love you Kanata Saionji!"

Kanata couldn't believe his ears his face brightened as well as reddened instantly and he jumped out of bed and said: "I love you too!" He only realized when he saw Miyu's shocked expression that he was drunk and half naked….

"You!" she just said.

"I can explain." Kanata started but was interrupted by a hard smack on his cheek.

"You drank, have you lost your mind. I thought I was in love with a sober man, but all this time u deceived me?." her voice became harsher.

Kanata laid a comforting arm around her shoulder: "I'm really sorry for drinking, but yesterday night my evil father told me that you despise me as a lover and see me only as a friend. For me it was the end of life so I went and got drunk. I admit I was afraid that you couldn't love your docile friend. I was afraid I would lose your love and when father told me all those lies, I got really heartbroken and got drunk. But about one thing I never lied: my feelings for you. I truly love you Miyu Kozuki. Can you forgive me?" Pleading amber eyes looked at her.

She didn't say anything but kissed him soundly on the lips.

Just then Housho entered the room. Kanata and Miyu instantly drew apart.

Saionji Housho looked happily at the couple but then Kanata burst out: "You monster, u liar, why did you lie?"

Housho sweat dropped and said " My dear Miyu, I have a wedding to arrange so mind me going away from here" With that he ran away to escape the wrath of his angry son.

"Coward" muttered Kanata and continued mumbling abuses at his father and as for Miyu she just laughed out like never before.

A few days later everyone knew about the relation of Miyu and that she found her true love in her best friend Kanata. They posted their engagement bands a few months later.

Nozumo was sitting nervously in his office he was thinking about the changes that had occurred the last months. He treated people more kindly and showed compassion. He noticed that the people in return worked harder for him and even managed to pay all their taxes. The citizens finally seemed to respect him.

Instead of putting all his time and energy into bullying people, he made sure that his men received a proper training so that they were able to handle criminals. He had finally found the way to get into Miss Christine's heart! But now he was nervous because he was going to ask Christine again if he could court her. He didn't have to worry she accepted his offer and they got married the next year!

Finally Hieomachi was a peaceful city having two beautiful couples:

_**1.Kanata and Miyu Saionji**_

_**2.Nozumo and Christine Hagariko**_

* * *

I HOPE U PEOPLE LIKE THIS ONE.

TANGO IS AN EXTREMELY SENSUAL DANCE USED TO SHOW PASSION AND LOVE, SO I HAVE USED IT.

PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS PIECE OF TANGO……..


End file.
